


Home

by xMyrrhx



Series: The Nesting Series [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Do Not Include in Read-Alongs or related activities, Do Not Podfic, Do Not Translate, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, alpha!Bond, omega!Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMyrrhx/pseuds/xMyrrhx
Summary: Home meant the sounds of little feet constantly in motion and laughter always in the air....





	Home

The best thing about coming home, was the fact that home was a nice house on a quiet street. Home meant the sounds of little feet constantly in motion and laughter always in the air. 

For the past five years, home wasn’t a cold, empty flat that occasionally changed locations when he supposedly died, and MI6 sold everything off. 

Home meant two annoying, meowing furballs every morning who demanded food and attention even though he wanted more sleep. But his mate wouldn’t dream of getting rid of the pests – they were his babies first before the twins – and when they weren’t attempting to be alarm clocks, they were rather adorable, he had to admit. 

The fact that for the past five years life had turned rather domestic and he wasn’t jetting around the world on dangerous missions was something he still occasionally had to get used to. 

It was mandatory to retire from the double-o program once one got a mate, after all. Especially mandatory if there were children. MI6 had not had the mandatory retirement in the past and one particular mission with a past agent many years ago (before he was 007) had changed that. 

For the past five years he’d been in what could be called a desk-job. He oversaw training of recruits and provided special counsel on missions. At first it had been difficult, but now he enjoyed it. He knew it made his mate happy and once children were in the picture, it was especially important to go home every night.

The twins had been born when he’d been a year into retirement from the double-o program, the most perfect little beings in the eyes of their Daddy. 

-

For once, Q was actually home before Bond. The former had actually not gone into work that day, the twins feeling under the weather with something they’d caught at daycare. Q was the definition of ‘mother-hen’ when it came to his mate and his babies. With a third child due in a few short months’ time, the Omega seemed even more motherly – which was rather adorable. He’d personally insisted on staying home – MI6 was quite impressed he’d actually taken a day off as even with the twins it was a rarity. This was the first time the twins had been ill – they had their Daddy’s rather impressive immune system, apparently – and it was no small thing to say that Q had mildly panicked about this.

As he approached the front door to the house – and letting Q’s security system scan him before the door unlocked – James Bond tried to listen for the usual sounds of the house, namely two 4-year-olds running about causing mischief. It was unsettling, and he fought down a small bit of anxiety, as silence greeted him. 

Even the cats didn’t come to say hello, which was unusual.

The door clicked shut and locked behind him as he hung up his coat and scarf, shoes being tucked among Q’s and the smaller pairs belonging to the twins. 

Knowing that the children had been feeling poorly and could be resting, Bond padded quietly through the house, following the faint scent in the air of sickness and his family. 

Pausing at the doorway of the master bedroom, he couldn’t help the fond smile that spread across his face, gaze softening as he took in the sight before him.

At some point during the day, Q had turned their bed into a nest, taking what looked like all the spare pillows, blankets and even a few of Bond’s shirts in the process of building. In the middle of the nest lay Q, propped up slightly to allow him comfort as his growing stomach was starting to give him back problems. Cuddled on either side were the twins – Thomas with his thumb in his mouth and Sofia clutching her favorite teddy bear. 

The little one’s were the spitting image of Q, although Sofia had inherited Bond’s stunning blue eyes. Bond loved that they were curious, and Sofia was already showing signs that she was a genius just like her Mama. 

The cats were in here as well, taking up perches along the top walls of the nest, curled up in fluffy white balls as they snoozed – Jasper and Alice were taking guard-cat duty very seriously, clearly. 

Bond noted that the nest was plenty big enough for another person and felt his heart melt with love at the thought that the nest had been created so that he could join in when he arrived home from work. 

He slowly climbed in, being very careful to not disturb his resting family as he settled down beside Sofia. The little girl mumbled something in her sleep but thankfully didn’t wake up. 

Bond could see that the children still had slight fevers – light flushes still on their little faces – but the smell of sickness was certainly weaker than it had been earlier in the day, of which he was rather grateful of. He expected the twins would be up and running around as usual the next day. 

For now, they were napping peacefully with their Mama and Bond was glad that they were resting comfortably. 

The former double-o agent allowed himself to relax now that he was home, weariness easing from his bones as he joined his perfect little family in sleep.


End file.
